Cshotgspot
Truly a god among men, Cshotgspot came into the LBG by chance. While finishing 100%ing L4D1, Beecher and Jack encountered CS when playing a round of Gas Station survival. Jack and Beecher were setting up to try actually surviving the map once instead of glitching it (stupid ass tank RNG). CS joined the game a few moments before they were going to start the map. Beecher forgot to make the lobby private like usual and Jack was about ready to kick him. Until, they noticed he had 84 minutes and a gold medal on this map. Deciding to give the man a chance, the two started it and after several close calls, CS finished out the map by himself earning Jack the long coveted "Legendary Survivor" achievement. Now he only had to earn Zombie Genocidest along with Beecher (who also needed Slippery Pull and The Littlest Genocide). Once again, thinking "what the hell" Beecher asked CS to assist with Slippery Pull much to everyone's surprise, he said sure and they made a lobby. Upon starting the match, somebody named "definitely not cshotgspot" joined and Jack and Beecher were puzzled. They then realized this mad man had a second account specifically to help him achievement grind. After earning Slippery Pull, they told him about their plight with the ZG achievement. He told them of a map he designed to grind it out in 45-55 minutes and asked if they knew how to install .vpks. Jack and Beecher were elated! - until he said he wasn't giving up the map. The two were puzzled, as why would he say he would and then decide not to? He then cut them a deal and loaded a Crash Course survival map. Here, he managed to turn sv_cheats 1 one and off within a microsecond, tricking the server into thinking it was never turned on in the first place. He then somehow constructed barricades and spawned unlimited molotovs. He kept spawning zombies with the binds he had and the two were able to amass many kills. After 10 minutes and thousands of kills later, he decided something bold - he would give them the map! After joining the discord and explaining, he relinquished his god tier map to Jack and Beecher and they were on their way. Jack sat for 10 minutes and grinded 10k kills, leaving only 200 to be earned. Beecher sat for 20-30 minutes, grinded 30k out and played Smash in the meantime leaving around 200 to be earned. The two then loaded up No Mercy chapter 4 and decided to finish their kills while escaping in the chopper. They earned too many on NM4 and loaded the finale instead. Finally, after much killing, the chopper arrived and Jack needed five kills - Beecher only needed 30. While trying to earn these kills, Beecher was murdered by the tank - forcing Jack to kill himself. They reloaded the map, deciding to earn the last kill and jump off together. Finally, after 8+ years in the making, Zombie Genocidest was earned and the two ceremoniously uninstalled L4D1 in joyous mood (only to be reinstalled for a certain map...) As for cshotspot, he disappeared without a trace and has not been heard from since... Some say he is out there, currently grinding achievements for his twelfth steam account. Until they cross paths again, Jack and Beecher are forever grateful for the many things that had to go right to run into the man, the myth, the legend... cshotgspot.